Death Note Introductions
by New Level Darkness
Summary: Beyond Birthday has escaped prison. To do what? To go to the supermarket, of course. And who else does he meet there but L and Light?


I had fun writing this one. B is definitely fun to write. xD

Death Note, L, and Light (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Beyond Birthday (c) Ishin Nishio

* * *

All of the fools at the most heavily guarded prison in Los Angeles were frantic. The spotlights waved back and forth, bathing the barren landscape with their piercing light. The prisoners inside, their heads light due to recent events, cheered for the first man to ever escape hell on earth; Beyond Birthday.

--

Stupid supermarket. What kind of supermarket doesn't supply strawberry jam? I could swear that I've looked over the refrigerated aisle in front of me five times. Nothing. What, are they stupid? Can't take the time to order more jam? They have raspberry, blueberry, all of that crap. They obviously have no taste.

Judging by my current situation, I'm sure you've figured out that I am Beyond Birthday. Please, call me B. No, call me Rue Ryuzaki. For old time's sake. Whoever you are, floating around in my head, you surely know by now that I've managed to escape prison. None of the wardens had the mental capability to stop me. You must be wondering why I stayed there so long, then. It was simply because I was regaining my composure. And my face. That nasty fire _should've_ finished me off, but of course not. Naomi Misora, that pesky thing, just had to ruin my brilliant ending to the one case L couldn't solve … But enough of that. Prison served as my hospital. Not to mention they had good taste in jam… I really must find out what brand they serve. Though I suppose that will be impossible now that I'm in Japan. As for how I got here, I don't need to tell you that, do I?

As we speak (or as I speak, because obviously you do not exist) I am dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans. If you have any sort of sense, you will also assume that my hair is dark and messy and that my eyes are the color of a dark twilight with dark circles. Quite a lot of "darks" in that sentence, don't you agree? Well, to be L, one must be surrounded in darkness and equally hidden in mysteries. But, of course, I am not L. I am B. But no one must know that, or I might be hauled off to prison again, and why would I want that when I just escaped?

Yes, anyway, back to my ongoing problem. I promised myself a good jar of jam once I got out of prison, but it seems as if that task must wait a while. Not only because of the lack of the item, but because the supermarket's entrance is within my eyesight and you'll never guess who just walked in. Of course you can't guess; one, you don't have the Shinigami eyes, and two, you're not real. So please, sit tight while I tell you. One of them is a no-brainer. What, with his looks that mimic mine? Or is it the other way around? Yes, it must be. This is L. His back is hunched over, enveloped in that cottony shirt as usual, and his thin but muscular legs hidden underneath the folds of his worn jeans carry him into the air conditioned store. He is looking as tired as ever, the poor thing. Of course, I must look the same, if not worse. He is eyeing the sweets aisle, as I predicted he would, so I take the chance to hide from his view behind a tall shelf filled with cereal boxes. But before I do, I get a good look at the other man.

His hair is a soft brown color, almost like milk chocolate, and his eyes burn with intensity. Light Yagami is his name. And what's this I see? Or I should say, what's this I _don't_ see? Where is his lifespan? It appears to be missing. Ah, yet another thing that is missing that leads to the truth. How nostalgic. This man is Kira. Though I find myself hating him already, I also find that the whole situation of L and Kira here at the same time is quite amusing. I'm sure they will stir up enough trouble by themselves, but perhaps I could have a little fun while I can.

I peek around the corner of the shelf to see that L is saying something in hushed tones to Kira (or shall I call him Light?), one thumb resting near his bottom lip while his other hand is pointing toward the aisle he had been hungrily staring at earlier. Light nods curtly and the two walk their separate ways. I notice with a brief humorous grin that the taller of the two (that being Light, of course) is heading straight for me. I assume that he hasn't seen me yet (because surely, if he _had_ seen me, wouldn't he have allowed himself several double takes?) so I slip out of his range of eyesight and wait for him to walk past my hiding spot. Whatever could he want from this aisle? Perhaps he also has a liking for strawberry jam? I will regret having to inform him of this supermarket's apparent stupidity.

He slinks past, so quietly that I hardly noticed, and he turns around the corner, nearly colliding with me. He eyes me for a terse moment with wide eyes strangely innocent for Kira. I inwardly appraise his acting skills.

"Ryuzaki?" he asks, looking down at me.

"Yes?" I reply. I lift my thumb to my mouth in perfect imitation of L. Will I be able to trick someone who knows L personally? I was able to fool Naomi Misora, but I must consider the fact that she had no idea who L was, or what he looked like. I'll have to try harder this time.

"I thought you said you were going to look for more Pocky…?" Ah, so that's what L had been saying before. I myself have never had a liking for Pocky, though L has loved it since his days at Wammy's. I suppose that's just one way in which L and myself differ. Pity.

"Did I say that?" I say, widening my eyes a bit more (though they hardly need the help).

"Yeah, you did," Light says. I see a hint of annoyance darkening his brow. Oh dear, it doesn't seem like Kira is a patient man.

I don't reply after that. Instead, I grin. It's the kind of grin that L would adopt if he discovered some sort of important clue, or if he uncovered the true criminal behind an act of crime. I have to wonder how many times Light Yagami has seen L grin like that.

"So I guess you didn't find any," Light says after a moment of rather awkward silence.

"Quite the contrary, actually," I perk up. I let my grin fade a bit as he glances at my empty hands.

"… Then where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"… The Pocky,"

"What Pocky?"

"The Pocky that you found," I smile at him when his irritation becomes apparent.

"I found Pocky?"

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes?"

He is obviously using up a lot of his self control at the moment, and I find it hilarious. Who would have thought that messing with Kira could be this fun? His eyes are narrowed (a look that suits Kira quite well) and he has crossed his arms. He actually reminds me of one of the prison wardens, only smarter. Yes, I liked to play with them too.

"Never mind," he says at last. "Let's just go find the milk so we can leave," He turns and begins to walk along the refrigerated wall, his eyes open for the milk. I follow him, my back bent, and keep my eyes on the back of his head. He knows that I'm watching him and I can tell that he's not comfortable with it. I resist the urge to snicker.

"Here it is," he mumbles to himself when he arrives at the neatly arranged line of milk jugs. The instant he picks out a gallon of white milk, I protest.

"I think we should get chocolate milk," I say with another mischievous grin. Light stops what he's doing, the milk jug still in his hands and turns to face me.

"Why?" he asks.

"It tastes better," The look on his face is suggesting that I'm being difficult on purpose, and even though I am, he isn't to know that. He also isn't to know that I'm the escaped criminal known as Beyond Birthday, or B, and that I'm not actually L, as I'd like to think.

"… fine," Light murmurs in defeat as he sets down the white milk and closes his hand around the gallon of chocolate milk.

"But I thought you wanted the white milk?" I cut in again. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment in frustration and I take that time to leave. Why, you ask? I'm sure you must be enjoying my antics, but L is returning, and wouldn't it be a mess if we were seen together. Actually, it would be worse if _he_ saw _me_. Though I'd quite enjoy it if we switched places. Wouldn't it be amusing if I went with Light to work on the Kira investigation while L got towed off to prison? It's quite a laughable thought.

I hide behind a large stack of boxes as Light swivels around to search for me. His eyes land on the real L (who has returned with a healthy supply of Pocky) and his eyes narrow even further (an incredible feat).

"Are you trying to be difficult?" he asks rather sharply. L widens his eyes in confusion and tilts his head to the side (ah, I remember how he always used to do that back at Wammy's). "And where did that Pocky come from?"

"Aisle 12," L says uncertainly. Well, that was a first. L, uncertain? And it was all thanks to me.

I slip away quietly, hoping I won't be discovered, and take my time walking to the exit. L and Kira should be a while, I think I'll have enough time to get out without making a fuss about it. I grin slyly and nibble at my thumbnail, passing a row of boxes. I notice with faint annoyance that one of the boxes is open. This supermarket really is full of incompetent morons. They can't even seal a simple box properly…

One of the box's contents catches my eye.

A jar of strawberry jam.

I snatch it and my grin spreads out across my face with glee. My reward for a job well done? Yes, I think so. A job _very_ well done…


End file.
